mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Luca Brasi
Luca Brasi was one of Vito Corleone's most trusted Security Guards. Raised in France and able to handle himself in any fight, he had a dark reputation among the underworld as a savage and brutal killer. Biography Born to a family in Paris, Luca had an unhappy childhood due to his alcoholic father, who would frequently beat him because Luca didn't do homeworks, until Luca decided he had enough of him and killed his father with a Lead Pipe shortly after the violent man had drink his last beer. Soon after, Luca killed one of his schoolmates with a knife, little boy Lowry because Lowry busting him (Ryder: Busta! STR8 BUSTA!). Luca's mother was soon imprisoned, and Luca was sent into France's Psycho Penitentiary Prison when he was 27. Escape from jail One night while in prison, Luca had got an idea to escape: When an officer was walking near his cell, Luca grabbed him and slammed him in the bar, forced him to give him the keys. Officer without a choice gave him one, and Brasi escaped. However, the said officer informed the FCPD to hunt him down, but Luca escaped. Murder, Yes! Luca proudly voices his loyalty to Sollozzo whilst discussing a deal with him, telling him that he'd go against Don Corleone, that Godfather's a man he seeks dead. Sollozzo, after promising friendship, a job, and 50,000€, then puts a knife into Luca's hand, pinning it to the bar as an assassin garrotes him from behind :). With Brasi dead, Sollozzo's men were free to attempt a hit on Don Corleone without fear of Luca hunting them down later. After Vito is shot, Sonny and the rest of the Corleones failed to contact Luca, but think this means that the brutal security is already out looking for Hell, and Sonny feels confident that his father's would-be assassins would soon be dead. A French message is later sent to the Corleone family: a fish, wrapped in Brasi's bulletproof vest. The meaning is made clear to the Corleones: "Luca Brasi now sleeps with the fishes. Thank God for this. :)" Brasi's role as personal security guard to the Don was later filled by Al Neri. Tom Hagen once said to Michael following the completion of Neri's training, "Well, now you've got your own Luca. Let's hope this one doesn't get assassinated." In the video game In the video game, Luca Brasi recruits Charlie Trapani, son of former bakery owner Johnny Trapani, as his protege, and has Trapani accompany him in case things go awry. Luca's murder is seen by Trapani, who is unable to report the death to the Corleones until the following morning. Gallery Luca.png|Fat manh. Luca_dies_yes.png|YES! Thanks to god, ;) he dies. Luca_a_damn_pig.png|"Damn, they sure don't make 'em like they used to it." Luca_Brasi_fact.jpeg|Luca Brasi’s actor, Lenny Montana, had a successful career as a professional wrestler as well as an enforcer for the real life Colombo family before becoming an actor. French Category:Fat .... Category:Mean son of bitches Category:The Godfather Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Corleones Category:Security Gaurds Category:! Category:Killed in Action Category:Protagonists Category:Hated by Wikia Category:Mobsters Category:Giants Category:Wrestlers